Healthcare includes diagnosis and treatment of illness and injury. Many sponsors (e.g., companies or employers) provide healthcare to participants (e.g., employees) by subsidizing employee health plans or health insurance. Healthcare and health insurance have become increasingly expensive for both employers and employees.